What was once lost, will never be found
by robyn-take-that
Summary: After a horrible massacre in the village, servivors of all ages were sent to the Palace to be treated apart from those who assisted the criminals in their slaughter. Yugi a young boy is found in one of the homes and cries for his mother, but can Yami pull the little boy further into his heart already or will someone ccome back to finish the job they first started when Yugi was 4?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my second fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh, so please no falmes but i would like to hear what you think of this new story, i will hopefully be able to post another one this week somtime, but i can't make any promises because i am coming to the end of my cours so that will take up most of my time. I am sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors but please i do hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

What was once lost, will never be found

**Chapter 1: I WANT MY MOMMY!**

It was raining in Egypt as a horrible event happened low amongst the village. Citizens crying out for someone to help in any way they can to save their village from the slaughter. Children search for their parents in the so called blood bath of a night. Parents searching for their children or their treasures while criminals searching for their next target. As the night drew on; blood was shed left, right and centre as family after family were murdered by ex-soldiers or ex-slaves who hated the Pharaoh for what he had done to them.

Palace soldiers were sent out to fight off the ex-soldiers and slaves as much as they could; even the Pharaoh was out searching for survivors after this horrible massacre.

"Search all the homes, find any survivors and escort them back to the Palace, they will be treated for their wounds there, any criminals send straight to the dungeon they will be trialled in the morning that is if they survive the night, now move out" the Pharaoh ordered to most of his soldiers who quickly started searching the houses and the fallen corpse to see if anyone was alive underneath them.

"Father, what happened? Why did they choose to do this?" a young Prince who was about 12 years old asked as he and his bodyguards and friends road up to his father and his horse.

"Yami what are you doing outside of the Palace? You know you are to stay put until I return, your mother will be fretting by now please ret…" the Pharaoh started but was unable to finish as a loud cry got everyone turning their heads to the sound as one of the guards struggled to hold a young boy in his arms.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" the young boy shouted as he tried to force his way out of the soldier's arms. "I WANT MY MOMMY…" the boy cried as he reached behind the soldier pointing in the direction his dead mother was in.

"Yami what are you doing? Get back on your horse now!" the Pharaoh said as he watched his son walk across and round the millions of bodies.

"Hello, I'm Prince Yami, what's your name?" Yami asked as he knelt down to the boys level who had finally been put down to the ground.

"Y…Y…Yugi" Yugi said as tears streamed down his small little face.

"Hi Yugi, can you tell me how old you are?" Yami asked hoping he was at least 10.

"Sewen" Yugi said as he looked at the blood covered floor.

"Seven wow, what a big boy you are then! Would you like to ride with me to the Palace, we can get those nasty cuts cleaned up" Yami asked as he held out his hand to the still crying child.

"Yami see if you can take him, we will bury his family in a nice place for him" the Pharaoh whispered as he smiled at his son's kindness towards this frail child in front of them.

"Yes father" Yami whispered back as he looked to see all the council members and his fathers most trusted advisor their watching as Yami offered his hand to this little boy.

"Wami…I…I'm scawed" Yugi said as he looked up to meet crimson eyes.

"I know you are Yugi, that's why you are going to come with me, and we will find you a nice place to go, does that sound nice" Yami asked but Yugi shook his head.

"NO I WANT TO STAY WITH MOMMY…I WANT MOMMY" Yugi cried as he ran back towards the house but was stopped by one of the soldiers which brought him out.

"Yugi please, come with me; I will take you somewhere safe" Yami said approaching the young and frightened boy.

"NO I WANT MOMMY…I WANT…I WANT…I want my mommy" Yugi said as his little hands curled up into small trembling fists which pounded on Yami's chest not hurting him at all.

"My Prince get away from him, he may harm you" one of the councilman said as he approached ready to unsheathe his sword.

"Don't you dare take that sword out in front of him" Yami said as he was watching the young boy still hitting his chest crying harder now.

"But my Prince, he may harm you and we cannot tolerate that" the man said again trying to reason with the Prince.

"NO…" Yami started which made Yugi stop what he was doing and looked up at him with frightened eyes. "YOU WILL TOLORATE THIS, HE IS A YOUNG AND FRIGHTENED BOY WHO HAS JUST LOST HIS FAMILY RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS EYES, HE WILL NOT HARM ME BECAUSE HE IS SCARED TO HARM ME IN CASE HE WILL BE PUNISHED OR WORSE KILLED FOR IT, HE IS ONLY SEVEN YEARS OLD AND HE JUST WANTS SOMEONE TO BE THERE FOR HIM WHILE HE STANDS HER TREMBLING AT THE THOUGHT OF YOU UNSEATHEING YOUR SWORD, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU CAN'T TOLORATE THIS LITTLE ACTION OF PAIN AND ANGER AS HE WITNISSED HIS MOTHERS OWN DEATH" Yami shouted in anger and disgust as he picked the crying boy up who protested a little until they were both settled on the horse and was riding back to the Palace.

**XX back at the Palace XX**

Once Yami and his entourage arrived back at the Palace they noticed a lot of young children being lead into the east section of the Palace where there are guest rooms being prepared for the children, with so many they will need to share rooms.

"Bakura, go and fins Isis, tell her to come to my chambers with medical supplies, tell her to only come once she has treated most of the young children" Yami said as he and his other two friends made their way to the grand staircase which was decorated in fake golden flowers some carved from metal as they ran up the columns in the room.

"Yes Prince Yami" the white haired man named Bakura said as he made his way through the children looking for any children with server injuries which should be seen to straight the way.

As Yami and his friends walked the lonely hallway towards Yami's chambers the sleeping Yugi decided he would start to stir.

"Morning sleepy head" Yami said as he carried the boy bridal-style to his chambers.

"Mommy" the boy cried out as he placed his hands over his face hiding his tears from them.

"You're okay, she is in a better place a nice place where she is treated fairly and is not treated horribly" one of Yami's friends said as they walked next to him.

"Mommy" Yugi cried out as he held onto Yami for dear life nearly.

"Shhhh, Yugi it's okay" Yami said as the sandy blonde haired boy opened to doors to Yami's chambers for him.

"M…M…M…Wami" Yugi cried as he held onto Yami with his small and blood covered hands. Yami noticed that he was covered in blood in different places noticing that some of this wasn't his own blood.

"Shhhh, I'm right here, Marik will you go and run a bath for him, place some rose oil in the water, it will calm the boy" Yami said as he sat down on his bed rubbing soothing circles on his back and rocked him backwards and forwards in a soothing motion.

"You know, he will have to leave the Palace so why get attached to the boy now?" Yami's other friend asked as he watched Yami slowly start to undress the young and frightened boy on his lap.

"Seto, father won't send him away, he will allow me to look after him until he is able to carry out servant jobs, I will have him as a personal servant, where I can look after him and be there for him" Yami said as he looked down to see that Yugi had gone back to sleep sucking his blood covered thumb. (Nice not :P)

Just then the Pharaoh walked into Yami's chambers to see his son sitting on the bed with the same child they rescued that night.

"How is he son?" the Pharaoh asked as he approached the bed.

"He's tiered and scared, we were just about to bathe him, and father can he stay in the Palace, and be my personal servant when he's older or more stable please" Yami asked as he rocked the whimpering child who was trying to get out of Yami's hold but soon stopped when the rocking started.

"I don't see why not, sure he can stay but remember he will need to be treated as a servant when he becomes one, nothing else understood?" the pharaoh asked looking at his son and then to the bathing chamber doors which came open showing Marik walking back in with a white towel to wrap around the small child.

"Father, Seto if you don't mind me and Marik are going to go and bathe the child, you are free to wait here but he will be scared to see you both when he comes back out, and Seto wasn't there new documents your father wanted to talk to you about?" Yami said as he laid the boy on the bed and proceeded to undress him.

As the two men bid Yami, Marik and Yugi farewell, they swiftly made their way out the door and down separate hallways. In Yami's room they were just removing Yugi's top which was the last piece of clothing. Once they finished removing the clothes they gasped in shock at how skinny the child was, you could count his ribs, and he look paler on his chest and torso than anywhere else, they also noticed the whip like marks on his back, like someone had been whipping him; some looked new and some looked old.

"Marik, after we have bathed him while, I dry him and find him some clothing to wear will you run and get Isis, she will most likely be in the healing chambers, explain to her what you have seen, she will understand what to do next" Yami said as he carried the 7 year old to the bathing chambers.

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS AND THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! THANKS **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is my second fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh, so please no falmes but i would like to hear what you think of this new story, i will hopefully be able to post another one this week somtime, but i can't make any promises because i am coming to the end of my cours so that will take up most of my time. I am sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors but please i do hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

What was once lost, will never be found

**Chapter 2: Wami? Where's Wami?**

As the slipped little Yugi into the warm rose scented bathe jumped in surprise to see Yami holding him and helping to clean his cuts and his blood stained body. Marik was there too after he returned from finding Isis and explain to her about the cuts, he was just hiding so not to scare the little one any more than he already was.

**XX Yugi's POV XX**

I felt cold, and then I felt warmth surround my body. It was wet like the blood I laid in when I was trying to wake mommy up. I jumped slightly when someone was rubbing their hand over my little chest, so I opened my eyes and saw Wami helping to clean me of the dirt, dry blood and anything else.

As I looked around the room I was amazed at its size, there were gold statues of Oasis and Anubis on either side of the room as though they were helping to cleans the bodies that bathed in these waters or chambers. I noticed one wooden door which was bigger than my home doors. I also noticed the amazing golden features which decorated the walls, floor and ceiling.

Once I was cleaned off, Wami called for someone called Mawik to come over and help. As I looked around the room I noticed a tall man in the Palace guard uniform walking over with a big cream coloured fluffy towel which he helped to wrap around me when Wami lifted me out of the warm bath and onto the cold stone floor. He picked me up and I squirmed a little thinking I was being taken away from Wami, but he placed on the bench in the bathing chambers while the sandy blond haired man went and got another cream fluffy towel for Wami.

"So Yugi did you like that relaxing bath?" Wami asked me and I looked around the room and smiled a very small smile for the first time that night.

"Good, oh and Yugi this here is Marik he is one of my friends and a guard for me, he will help you around the Palace and will guard you as well he may even be one of your best friends too like me" Wami said to me as he pointed to the man next to him but slightly behind him like they are meant to. I simply nodded and jumped off the bench and walked over to Mawik.

"Pweased to, meet wou, Mawik" I said as I held out my small cold trebling hand to the man.

"The Pleasure is all mine little Yugi, shall we go and get you dry before Isis yells at us for making you have a cold?" Mawik asked me and I simply nodded my head while he picked me up and followed Wami back into his chambers.

**XX no POV XX**

Once they were back in the main chambers Isis walked in to see that Yami had just finished getting dressed but the little boy was still sat in the fluffy towel drifting off to sleep in Marik's arms.

"Aww he's cute" Isis said from the door surprising Yami and Marik a little.

"Isis, glade you could make it will you…" Yami started but Isis new what he was going to say.

"Yes I will check him over, but it will hurt a little if what Marik said is true about the whip like marks on his back" Isis said as she made her way over to the now sleeping boy in Marik's arms.

"Yugi…Yugi will you wake up for me please" Yami asked and the small figure woke up and looked scared at the other person in the room and struggled to get out of Marik's arms whom held him not tightly but tight enough not to hurt him any further.

"Shhhh, child I am Isis, I want to help you by healing your wounds, will you let me; please" Isis asked and the boy ceased his struggling and gently nodded his head.

Isis gave the young boy a loving smile as she took him from Marik's arms and lay him on the bed where she uncovered him small body from the towel and gasped also at the sight of his skinny body.

"Yugi, did you ever eat anything while you were in the village" Isis asked knowing this would be a touché subject.

"Wittle, gave wittle ister most of food, before she illed" Yugi said as a few tears came to his eyes.

"Okay sweetie, Marik run down to the kitchen and ask for something to be brought up to the room make sure it's rich with nutrients and easy to eat" Isis said as she rubbed the tears away from Yugi's small tiered eyes.

"Certainly, Yami is there anything you would like, you missed dinner to accompany your father" Marik asked as he walked to the door.

"I'll have whatever Yugi has, don't want him feeling left out" Yami said as he helped Isis turn Yugi onto his stomach to reveal is sore back.

"Understood Yami" Marik said as he left the room.

"Oh my, Yugi how did this happen?" Isis asked tracing her hands over the abused and swollen back of the 7 year old.

"When I was four, my mommy's aster, hit her hard, when she no wake up he hit me wive bewlt" Yugi said as he started crying at the memory. "Mommy" Yugi whimpered as he cried harder remembering earlier that night how his mother's master beat her until she died and then started on him like when he was 4.

"Awwww, you poor child" Isis said as she was finding her ointment out which was going to hurt Yugi a lot but she doesn't mean it.

"Yugi I'm going to sit on the bed with you is that alright, I want you to lean on me, Isis isn't going to hurt you in any way" Yami said as he picked the boy up gently and sat down with Yugi lying with his chest on his lap, so that Isis had better access to his back.

"Wami, what's going to… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…STOP NO STOP" Yugi cried out as he started thrashing around trying to get away from Isis and Yami who said she wouldn't hurt him.

"Shhhh, Yugi she's nearly finished we just need to bandage you up then we are finished Yugi, I'm sorry" Yami said as he heard the boy hiccupping as the pain still resided in his back once the bandages were in place.

"There you go Yugi, now try not to move around too much for a little while okay…" Isis said just when Yugi jumped up and off the bed and ran to the furthest away wall and cowered in the corner crying and hugging his knees.

"Yugi please come and rest, you need it" Yami asked as he too got off the bed and approached the young boy.

"NO GO AWAY!" Yugi shouted crying harder now than ever.

"Yugi please, you need rest I just bandaged your back and you should move for a while" Isis said trying also to get the boy back into bed or someone's arms at least to rest.

"NO, WAMI SAID IT NOT HURT, WAMI LIED, I HATE WAMI, I WANT MOMMY…I WANT MOMMY… I WANT MOMMY…I WANT MOMMY…" Yugi shouted getting really distressed and slowly started to hyperventilate.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I lied to you but I wanted you to feel safe in my arms, I never wanted to hurt you please just come here" Yami asked hoping to coax the little boy out but nothing seemed to work.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Huh, Enter" Yami sighed as he watched Seto walk back into the room to see Yami and Isis trying to get a small figure from out the corner.

"Your father wishes to see you and Isis, immediately" Seto said before bowing and leaving.

"Okay" Yami said before Seto left the room. "Yugi me and Isis have to go see my father, stay here and I will be back shortly okay" Yami said but got no answer and the two left the room leaving Yugi all alone again!

As night drew on to midnight, Yugi was slowly starting to stir, not remembering when he fell asleep. He got up and walked around the room noticing it was big, bigger than his whole house, but what scared him the most was that he was alone, all alone in this huge chamber.

"Wami…Wami where is you? WAMI…WAMI…WAMI…WAMI…WAMI" Yugi shouted starting to cry once again and curled up on the bed and cried harder as each minute or second or hour passed by while he was alone.

Several hours later and Yugi was still crying, he heard the door open and in walked the same people who had helped him, Isis and Marik then he saw Yami walking in. He got off the bed shocking the three and ran to Yami and hugged his legs.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked trying to pry him away from his legs.

"YUGI, NO HATE WAMI, YUGI WANT TO STAY WITH WAMI, YUGI SCARED WAMI WILL LEAVE LIKE MOMMY!" Yugi said as he hiccupped on his sobs and words.

"Oh Yugi, come here" Yami said as he gently picked the young boy up who placed his head in the crock of Yami's neck and carried the weeping boy to the bed where he sat down and rocked him back and forth calming him down.

"Here Yugi, don't forget this I brought it up especially for you" Marik said as he placed the food on the bedside table.

"Thank you Marik, Thank You Isis, but do you mind if you leave us alone for a while" Yami asked as he watched the young boy looking at the plate of food.

"Sure, see you around Yugi, bye Yami" both Isis and Marik said as they left the room quickly but quietly as well.

Yami placed Yugi on the bed and tried to move away but Yugi had his hand on the back of Yami's top not letting him go for one second.

"Yugi, it's okay I am just getting the tray of food for you" Yami said as he pried Yugi's small trembling hands off of his top then realising he needed to find Yugi something to wear.

Yami made his way over to his draws which scared Yugi because he thought he was going to leave him, so Yugi followed and held onto his trouser leg and looked down. Yami felt the little pull of his trousers and smiled as he knelt down with an old top which was too small for him but was a little too big for Yugi, but it would have to do for tonight until he got him some clothes made. Yami then picked Yugi up and walked to the door just in time to see a maid walk by.

"You go to the royal clothe maker and order some clothing for Yugi here" Yami said as he nodded his head to the young figure in his arms burying his head in Yami's clothing.

"Certainly, may I take his measurements" the servant asked and Yami gave a quick nod and helped her take his measurements before she walked off and towards the royal clothe makers chambers.

Yami brought Yugi back into the room where they went back and sat on the bed with the plate of food in front of them. Yami slowly ate a few grapes but Yugi didn't touch anything.

"Yugi, are you not hungry?" Yami asked looking down at the boy.

"Yes, but mommy told me to ever eat others food it wong" Yugi said.

"Well here you are allowed to eat whatever you want and how much you want until you are at a stable weight for both Isis and my liking okay" Yami said as he looked down at the nodding boy who still hesitated but gradually took a couple of bites of food before saying he was full. "Fine Yugi, but tomorrow I will make you eat a lot more, I don't want to but I will need to, to help you become healthy again okay" Yami asked as he watched the boy nod his head sleepily.

Yami placed the plate of half eaten food out into the hall before turning around to see Yugi behind him rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Come Yugi let's get some sleep" Yami said as he lifted Yugi up and proceeded to the bed where he pulled back the covers and lay Yugi down who snuggled up to the soft cushions. "Yugi, I need to take my jewellery off, I'll be right over there where I found you a top to wear okay, you can still see me and I won't leave the room promise" Yami said as he walked over to the draws where he placed his jewellery like he had said and then came back to see Yugi still slightly awake.

Yami climbed into the bed and Yugi snuggled up towards Yami and placed his thumb in his mouth and slowly started to fall asleep in the Prince's arms.

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS AND THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! THANKS **


	3. Chapter 3

Dear my lovely readers,

lately in fact for a while now I have been having writers block, I can't think of what to right or where to begin or how to end some of my stories. I have been really focusing on my college work which is taking it's time with me as I am a slow at working through everything and will be reading over my stories ASAP so please just give me time. I am still doing another couple of years at college so it will definitely take it's toll on me at some stage. I am truly sorry if you like any of my stories and wish for me to finish them but I am struggling to keep up with them and my college work. I have been given a choice, to either pass my college course or to fail it either way I need to stop writing the stories, I may tend to read the stories other people have written but I will try and sort everything out ASAP thank you for you cooperation through this and I know other writers will also have writers block from time to time. at this moment in time I have gone off Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh and have taken a liking in to Merlin fan fictions so please bear with me, I will try and update as many stories as I can.

Thank you so much for reading and listening to my reasons, I hope everything turns out the best for all of you out their who may read this, but please think about yourselves, think about your life and how you want to live, I know I have and sometimes I think have I chosen the best option for me, to work with children, because I would love to do acting, but then I think what's in it for me at the end, yeah I get to work with lovely children of all ages or I get to act with different people who become like family to you and get to travel the world, so please make the decision yourselves and make sure you go for everything you want in life I know I will.

Thank you again Robyn Lovett : )


End file.
